This invention relates generally to a clothing material and, in particular to a drapable, stretchable, windproof and water resistant, water vapor permeable, composite fabric that can be used as outerwear.
Treatments to render fabrics wind and water resistant have been known for many years. However, it has been difficult to create fabrics which are suitable for apparel use and which are windproof, water resistant and water vapor permeable. It has also been difficult to create fabrics that are both water vapor permeable and wind resistant. In particular, it has been difficult to create a soft, stretchable, drapable, breathable, wind and water resistant fabric.
Conventional double-faced raised surface knit fabrics are porous and thus are not effective in sheltering the wearer from wind. In the past, a rubber layer has been adhered to a fabric substrate to impart wind and waterproof qualities and the exposed surface of the rubber layer was flocked.
Foamed adhesives have been used to adhere layers of flock in upholstery fabrics. These fabrics, however, have generally been formed using an open weave fabric, such as oshaburg, as a fabric substrate and do not have the degree of stretchability and drapability required for apparel fabrics.
Previously, a drapable, windproof, water resistant and water vapor permeable composite fabric has been formed by dispersing a thin layer of foamed adhesive between a fabric substrate and a layer of flocked fibers. The pores of the foamed adhesive are formed to be large enough to allow water vapor molecules to pass through, but are too small to allow air or liquid water molecules to pass through, except under pressure. This construction can render the fabric wind and water resistant, but early versions were neither sufficiently stretchable nor drapable for apparel use. In addition, as the wind and water resistance is improved, the water vapor permeability decreases. However, with the improvements taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,182, a fabric suitable for apparel was produced, but still further improved characteristics were desired. Further, for some applications, a flocked outer surface is not satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved windproof, water resistant and water vapor permeable fabric which eliminates the problems associated with prior art fabrics and to provide a novel, soft, stretchable, drapable water vapor permeable, windproof and water resistant composite fabric.